Wolf School
The Wolf school trains Witchers to be have a balanced approach to hunting. Considered by most to be the best hunters of monsters the Wolf school has trained many exceptional individuals during its times. Those members that reach level 10 tend to have white hair and yellow eyes. Wolf School Members of the Wolf school gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge Arcane, Sense Motive and Exotic Weapon Proficiency Bastard Sword. They start with a Steel Bastard Sword and a Silver Bastard Sword. School Feats Cleave, Furious Focus, Power Attack, and Shield of Swings. At 6th level, he adds Cleaving Finish and Vital Strike to the list. At 10th level, he adds Death or Glory and Improved Vital Strike to the list. School Training Bonus Feat: Can select a bonus combat feat. You can take this training multiple times. Defensive Study: '''A witcher that selects this adds his witcher target bonus to his CMD and as a dodge bonus to AC when attacked by a witcher target. '''Fighter Training: A witcher counts as a fighter 4 levels lower for the purpose of fighter feats. Opportune Parry and Riposte: When an opponent makes a melee attack against the witcher, they can spend 1 panache point and expend a use of an attack of opportunity to attempt to parry that attack. The witcher makes an attack roll as if they were making an attack of opportunity; for each size category the attacking creature is larger than the witcher, the witcher takes a –2 penalty on this roll. If her result is greater than the attacking creature's result, the creature's attack automatically misses. The witcher must declare the use of this ability after the creature's attack is announced, but before its attack roll is made. Upon performing a successful parry and if she has at least 1 panache point, the swashbuckler can as an immediate action make an attack against the creature whose attack she parried, provided that creature is within her reach. This deed's cost cannot be reduced by any ability or effect that reduces the number of panache points a deed costs. This ability grants 1 + Wisdom Modifier Panache Points. Wolf's Fury: '''A witcher can make a extra attack at their highest attack bonus if making a full attack action. '''Wolf's Initiative: A witcher adds their wisdom modifier +2 to their Initiative. Greater School Training Aberration Bane: Favored enemy Aberration as the Ranger ability. This stacks with witchers target. Death Stalker: Favored enemy Undead as the Ranger ability. This stacks with witchers target. Sudden Speed: A witcher with this training power can use a swift action to grant himself a sudden burst of speed. This increases the witcher base land speed by 30 feet for 1 minute. They can use this ability 1 + wisdom modifier per day. Master School Training Master Hunter: A witcher of 20th level becomes a master hunter. He can always move at full speed while using Survival to follow tracks without penalty. He can, as a standard action, make a single attack against a witcher target at his full attack bonus. If the attack hits, the target takes damage normally and must make a Fortitude save or die. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the witcher’s level + their Wisdom modifier. A witcher can choose instead to deal an amount of nonlethal damage equal to the creature’s current hit points. A successful save negates this damage. A witcher cannot use this ability against the same creature more than once in a 24-hour period.